


Капля в море

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Цитадель захвачена Жнецами. Армандо Бейли еще жив.





	

Армандо Бейли сидел за своим рабочим столом, невидяще уставившись в монитор. Он сидел так уже почти четверть часа и не мог найти в себе силы сделать что-то еще. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли — все возможные приказы были отданы, всё, что могло быть сделать, сделано. На мониторе отображались сигнатуры Жнецов, облепивших Цитадель со всех сторон. Из коридоров доносились чьи-то крики, где-то в глубине души разгорался огонек ужаса, но даже это не помогало Бейли сбросить оцепенение. Он вяло перебирал в голове события последнего дня: вал тревожных сигналов изо всех уголков Цитадели, огромный флот Жнецов на всех экранах, собственное обращение по громкой связи к кораблям, пришвартованных в доках: «Все, способные стартовать без подготовки, немедленно улетайте! Постарайтесь добраться до ретранслятора, уходите за границы туманности. Улетайте немедленно, пусть хотя бы ваши экипажи не достанутся Жнецам». Но он понимал, что все его приказы СБЦ — не допустить паники, попытки эвакуировать хоть кого-то — это капля в море. Его разум отказывался осознавать масштаб катастрофы: Цитадель пала за несколько часов, его Цитадель, оплот безопасности и мира, наполненная беженцами со всех концов Галактики. Все эти люди, азари, турианцы, волусы… даже батарианцы, которым некуда было идти, оставляли здесь свои семьи и отправлялись в бой. Бейли еще в первые часы нападения запретил себе думать, сколько здесь живых. Потому что скоро все они станут мертвыми. Если повезет.

Внезапно раздался какой-то странный, бьющий по нервам звук, и пол под ногами дрогнул. Оцепенение взорвалось изнутри приступом дикого животного страха, и Бейли вскочил из-за стола, на ходу машинально заряжая пистолет. В мозгу всплыли ненужные на космической станции обрывки земной инструкции «Ваши действия при землетрясении». Бейли потряс головой, чтобы как-то собраться с мыслями, но следующий толчок и ощущение ускорения выбили его из шаткого равновесия в слепую нерассуждающую панику. Он перескочил стол и рванул вон из кабинета.

Он пронесся по опустевшим коридорам и спрыгнул в туннель для аэрокаров. Движения не было, и через несколько сотен метров он понял, почему: куча горящих столкнувшихся машин заблокировала выход. Повсюду валялись обгоревшие трупы. В другое время Бейли бы немедленно остановился, чтобы принять меры, но сейчас первобытный ужас гнал его дальше, победив приобретенные инстинкты полицейского. Перескочив лужу синей крови, вытекшей из шеи безголового турианца, он свернул в боковой коридор и помчался дальше. Налетев на заблокированную дверь, он начал бить по ней кулаком и пистолетом, потом стрельнул несколько раз. И в этот момент действие стимулятора, которым он накачал себя в начале нападения, кончилось вместе с выплеском адреналина. Бейли сложился пополам от боли в недавней ране, и, цепляясь за дверь, сполз на четвереньки. Голова была еще как в тумане, но мысли немного прояснились. Он понял, где находится, узнал коридор, ведущий к обзорному лифту, расположенному у самой поверхности станции, и вспомнил, почему эта дверь обычно заблокирована. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он нажал пару кнопок на омни-инструменте, подтверждая свой допуск, и вошел в лифт. Хлопнув по панели управления, он привычно поднял глаза вверх, и открывшийся сквозь стеклянные стены вид на внутреннюю поверхность Цитадели лишил его остатков сил.

Когда три года назад Армандо Бейли наблюдал по мониторам внешнего обзора нападение «Властелина» и флота гетов на Цитадель, он думал, что ничего грандиознее и страшнее не увидит. Сейчас, глядя на ужасающее множество облепивших станцию громадных Жнецов (один из них восседал на Башне Цитадели, как в прошлый раз), Бейли какой-то частью сознания отметил, что тогда ошибался. Остальное сознание затопило внезапное облегчение: «Как хорошо, что дети не здесь. На Земле еще есть где спрятаться. Как хорошо, что Шепард не здесь. Может, еще есть шанс…»

В этот момент внезапно откуда-то вылезший хаск прыгнул на стену лифта прямо перед лицом Бейли. Тот машинально вскинул руку и несколько раз выстрелил прямо в лицо механическому зомби. Стекло пошло трещинами, невредимый хаск оскалился и начал бить кулаком по поврежденной стене. «Там вакуум», — отстраненно подумал Бейли и проверил обойму. Если он выпустит все заряды, лифт, конечно, не выдержит. Но этого может быть мало. Поэтому Бейли достал все имеющиеся гранаты и приготовился. У Жнецов будет на двух хасков меньше.

Капля в море. Но хоть так.


End file.
